A is for Alphabet
by Blue-Eyed Enigma
Summary: The Alphabet Challenge based around everyone's favourite Final Fantasy redhead, Reno, and an unnamed OC. Rating is subject to change.
1. Away

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise or others that may be used, nor am I a famous author**

A/N: I've had the idea of doing the Alphabet Challenge for awhile now but I've never really had the time to be able to sit down and do it, although with the school year coming to a close I've finally been able to get a start on it. The OC is unnamed, the reason to why can be laziness. Sometimes they're both friends, sometimes they're lovers and sometimes they can hate each others guts, but you catch my drift. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A – Away **

With his trusty EMR in hand, Reno dealt the final blow to what seemed like the one thousandth wave of enemies. His body felt as if it had been run over by a semi-trailer and then struck by lightning (thanks to the courtesy of one sneaky little bastard). Both him and Rude had been deployed on a mission to neutralise an Anti-Shinra group that were beginning pose a threat to the company on the outskirts of Modeoheim, and boy-oh-boy were they putting up a fight.

Seeing no more resistance forces in site, Reno leaned against a wall and moved a hand underneath the left side of his tux, pulling out a photograph from his inside pocket and looking at it, a smile forming on his features. In it was a beautiful woman standing in front of Shinra HQ, she donned a white beanie atop of her head and her long golden locks spilled out from it, she was smiling cheerfully at the camera, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

Reno always kept this photo on his person, why? Because it was of _her._ Whenever the going got tough on a mission he would always look at her smiling face and be reminded that there was something back in Midgar worth returning to.

Even if they were just friends.

* * *

**Feedback is much appreciated!**


	2. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise or others that may be used, nor am I a famous author.**

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of my Alphabet Challenge, I hope that the people who are reading are enjoying it so far. Also, please don't be shy to leave a review because it is really the only way I will know that if you guys want me to continue on with this, it also helps me keep my muse up to, LOL. ;)**

* * *

**B – Birthday**

Today wasn't anything special in particular, it was a average day in the workplace for Reno, slacking off in his office and half-heartedly using the excuse "But it's my birthday" when he got caught neglecting his duties, which didn't work by the way.

Today was his 22nd birthday. Birthday's had never been a big deal for him, all Reno saw them as were reminders that he was a year older and slowly dying, but they did give you a good reason to get drunk off your ass which he enjoyed.

He clocked out at 7:30PM and walked into the only elevator available which just so happened to be crammed with half a dozen people, sighing, he pressed the button for the first floor while lighting up a cigarette, ignoring the annoyed comments that the people around him made. All he wanted to do was get out of this place and head to the nearest bar.

What he didn't expect was to see a woman standing in the lobby as he stepped out of the elevator, and not just any woman for that matter, but his best friend. In her hands was a medium sized box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on it. When she caught sight of him she smiled brightly and waved him over. "There's the birthday boy!" She said excitedly, hugging him to which he gladly returned with a smile. "Come on, we're going out to celebrate!"

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**Leaving a review is appreciated!**


	3. Clueless

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Square-Enix. The original characters and plot are the property of me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**C - Clueless **

For their lunch break her and Reno decided to meet up and grab something to eat from the Bar in Wall Market since it was better than sitting around doing nothing and for Reno, it was a hell of a lot better than being caught in the act trying to steal someone's lunch from the company fridge.

"So, do you like anyone?" Reno questioned from his spot opposite her at the table as he opened his third beer – yes, she had been counting because she didn't want to return to work with a drunk Reno in tow; just because it was Friday that didn't mean he could get drunk before work was over.

She was in the middle of chewing a mouthful of food and all she did was raise her eyebrow. "That's a bit of an odd question to ask.." She replied once she swallowed her food, it was known that Reno had a penchant for gossiping and he had been labelled the company 'gossiper', so she knew that she had to be cautious when answering these types of questions around him.

"Not it's not," He waved it off with his hand. "So? Do you like anyone?" Reno pressed further, she noticed the mischievous undertone in his voice.

Usually when she was asked questions like these she'd outright say no and end the conversation no matter if she did like anyone or not. She hated to admit it but she had developed a _little bit_ of acrush on her redheaded friend over the past few months, although she was too scared to say anything thinking that it would ruin their friendship or at least make things awkward between the two. The more she thought about it she realised that she didn't stand a chance in hell, he was a playboy and picked up random women from bars all the time, that was his thing.

But today she felt a little daring, she could express her feelings about the very person who was sitting in right front of her without even letting him know... Right?

She hoped so.

"Hmm, let's see.. The guy I like has a great sense of humour and always makes me laugh, he has a few tattoos and has the most obnoxious hair colour that I have ever seen. He's a little cocky though.. But he wouldn't be him if he wasn't. Oh, and he tends to stick his nose into business that he shouldn't be." She had smiled but finished the last sentence with a tone of annoyance accompanied by a roll of her eyes.

"Wait, you actually like someone?" Reno blurted in disbelief and to her surprise he looked a little dejected, call her cruel but it actually raised her hopes a tiny bit and she decided to go on and give him a bigger hint.

"He can also be clueless at times but I find it pretty cute, actually." She gave him a pointed look and grinned widely.

Reno made a noise of disgust and crossed his arms over his chest in a way that reminded her of a spoilt child not getting what they wanted. "He sounds like an idiot, I don't like him."

She let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head at how clueless he really was. "Oh, if only you knew."


End file.
